blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Omega natsu2/Chapters 1-9, Review.
First and foremost, I first stumbled upon the series "Black Bullet" on the same day I created this wiki. Basically, I fell in love with it the moment I read all 10 chapters! So far, I have enjoyed each and every single chapter. They have interesting points and catch the readers' eye the moment you flip the page. Without any further ado, here are my 9 reviews for the 9 translated chapters out there for the fans. ' Promoter, Initiator ' An interesting beginning! It starts off with a brief explanation of a virus that has surpassed mankind in the food chain in the year 2021. The main story commences with a boy, who is undoubtedly the protagonist, trying to get into a building to find a Gastrea infected entity. Once he enters the building, he does not find the Gastrea; rather, a masked man that killed two police men. The two fight, and then the masked man receives a call which ends the battle. After said events transpire, the manga continues on to more action when Rentaro finds the Gastrea and fights it along with Tadashima and his Initiator Enju. For the first chapter, I must say that it was perfect! So much action and transition into one chapter is definitely satisfactory. My favorite scene from this chapter was when Enju entered the battle and kicked the Gastrea. It was just so epic! As for the art of this manga, I think it's great! ' Tendo's Civil Security Company ' It turns out that 10 minutes before Rentaro found the Gastrea, Enju had already engaged in a heated battle with it. However, the Spider used some sticky web-like thing and glues her to the floor. Though she manages to escape and then kill it. Afterwards, the dead Gastrea lies there as Rentaro and Enju rush to a half sale, leaving Tadashima with something he wanted to say...hmm, what could it be?? Nevertheless, the return to their base. And wow, is Kisara hot or what (Specially in that maid outfit)? :D In all honesty, she peaked my interest as soon as I saw her face. I hope we get to see more from her. Anyway, she informs Rentaro that they forgot the reward and that the original Gastrea is still running in the wild; shocking him. Another great chapter! Comedy and the lot. Not as much action as the last, but great nonetheless. My favorite scene was the kiss scene or every scene with Kisara! I just love her so much already~ ' The Cursed Children ' Mostly a transition chapter. It starts off with Kisara speaking to Rentaro about locating the original Gastrea. When suddenly, she brings up a topic that angers the latter, causing him to storm out and sit alone outside for a while. While there, it is revealed that his parents died (Most likely a fire; the charcoal). However, the most interesting revelation of this chapter is the "Cursed Children". To be honest, it's kinda sad, and I almost puked when I saw the kids thrown in the lake...but the art was amazing, at that. Hahahaha. But anyway, after speaking to his Sensei, Rentaro goes home and gives Enju her shots. Funnily enough, she expects something else afterwards, but is turned down. The next morning, Rentaro awakens with scars on his face. Don't anger Enju... XD On the TV, Tokyo's protector appears! What could this mean? I liked the many revelations, but one of the most boring chapters if I had to pick. ' Convocation ' After dropping Enju off at school, Rentaro and Mikasa are summoned to a conference along with several members of Civil Security! There, Rentaro faces Shougen (Who is also epic!) in a fight. Not much to say about this chapter. Awesome, and nicely planned out. I enjoyed every single page. ' The Beginning of the End ' Shougen and Rentaro about to face off, but each side is stopped before they can do anything. However, before that we find out that Shougen has a rather nasty personality and views young promoters lowly. I don't care, I think he's freaking epic! After that is done with, the conference starts, and I...man, did you see her glare?? Kisara's glare was amazing. I looked at it for several minutes before moving on. This panel made my day/night. Moving on, it is revealed that she is a master at using a sword. YES! I love swordsmen characters! kagura, from Fairy Tail, made this happen! Suddenly, Kagetane and his daughter appear. The man makes quick work of the fighters present. I guess he's not all bark and no bite. This chapter was amazing. My favorite scene was her glare, and everything else was simply amazing. ' The Cursed Children ' It begins with an excited Enju and Rentaro shopping. When they leave the store they witness a young girl being mistreated because she is a cursed child. Rentaro does nothing, which angers Enju. Due to this, Rentaro repents and goes back to help the little girl. However, he is too late as when he arrives the police shoots her...sigh, so sad. He takes her to a hospital and then, after dropping her off, encounters Kagetane! It was great, and really sad. If anything, the humans were the monsters here. ' Enju Aihara ' Rentaro is asked by Kagetane to join him, which he refuses to do after Enju arrives. The next day, Enju's school calls him and informs him that they found out she is a cursed child. Enju leaves without saying a word. Rentaro heads out to find her but finds her not. The next day, she goes to school but is neglected by her peers. At the end of the day, the kids pick on her, urging Rentaro to go to her school and be by her side. It was meh, second most boring chapter in terms of awesomeness. ' Rentaro And Enju ' After location Enju, Rentaro is sent by Kisara to the area where the original Gastrea was found. After Enju destroys it, Kagetane appears and takes the case! What more, they have an awesome fight, in which the main character loses. Hahaha, I love this series. One of my favorite chapters. My favorite part was Enju resealing her anger~ ' At the End of Hesitation ' Nothing much to say here, just a chapter that begins the events that are soon to take place. ;D However, the transition was great nonetheless. I will review chapter 10 separately! Let me know your views on these 9 chapters on the comments below! Category:Blog posts Category:Mega's Chapter Reviews